ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Featured Series
Use this forum to nominate and vote for the featured series. Use the button below to nominate a series. type=commenttitle page=Forum:Featured Series preload=Forum:Featured Pages/Layout hidden=yes buttonlabel=Nominate a Series Note: For help with the layout for the nomination, go here. Rules *'ALL' votes, whether for or against, must have a reason. *Unregistered contributors may nominate and vote... **...However, you should not vote if you are not a true member of this wiki. For instance, don't vote just because your friend asked you to, especially if you do not normally contribute to this wiki. *Keep the layout almost as it is. Don't change the numbered and bulleted lists. *No voting for a series you nominated. *'PUTTING SOMETHING TO REST' - You can change your vote. But you can't vote twice. *Do not remove your vote. If the vote is invalid or changed, strike it out1, but don't remove it. 1Type at the beginning of each line, and at the end of each line, to strike out text. Series Requirements *It must be an active series, with little to no plotholes. *Nominating a cancelled series is allowed, just as long as the writer doesn't choose to take down the episodes. *It must have a strong navigation structure, making it easy to find the series' aliens, characters, and episodes, even if the episodes are on another page. The easiest way to do this is to make a category for your series. See . Previous Winners *March 2011: Ben 10: Multi Trixes *April 2011: Shade 10: Evolutions *May 2011: Sem 2.10 *June 2011: Question For Ben 10 *July 2011: Ben 10: Omnifinity *August 2011: Ben 10: Ultimate Alien MEGATRIX *September 2011: ''Plumbers'' *October 2011: Ren 10 *November 2011: Tie! - Tennyson Force and Splix 10 *December 2011: Omni-World *January 2012: Tie! - Omni-Spore and The Omni-Knights *February 2012: Tie! - M.E.G.A. and Ben 10: Stupidity Force *March 2012: Ben 10: Eternal Forms *April 2012: Knights of the Sword *May 2012: Ben 10: Bio Squad *June 2012: Tie! -- Noah 10 and Brian 10 and Ben 10: Hero of All Ages *July 2012: Hean 10 *August 2012: Young Plumbers ---- Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse Created by ' ' (Wall) 00:20, August 1, 2012 (UTC) and nominated by the same. For #Its a really good show. --READ MY STORY OF THE KNIGHT OF ALL KNIGHTS AND THE AWESOME TALE OF GOOD VS. EVIL OR YOU WILL BE DESTROYED!!!! 02:42, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Against # Comments *It's my sixth time running.Please vote?Pweese? * Hey its Sci here. Anyway, I'm not only voting because its good. I'm voting because ... you've run 6 times. SIX. That's alot... so I think its time this show gets to shine for a full 30 days. Ahmad 15 Created by Ahmad15 and nominated by himself. To Accelerate your voting Experience, Ahmad made this button exclusively to vote for Ahmad 15. For type=commenttitle page=Forum:Featured_Series#For_2 preload=Vote SpeedGate/layout hidden=yes buttonlabel=Vote! #I like Ahmad 15! Oh Yay! CharbelDa-da-dadadada-da-da, circus, da-da-dadadada-da-da, afro! Circus afro, circus afro! Polka dot, polka dot, polka dot afro 13:46, August 2, 2012 (UTC) #This series deserves a vote. Nanotek Against # Comments * Cassie 12: Original Series Created by Speedy and nominated by same. For #I think its a awsome series The One and Only #You know, Speedy, We have decided to not to nominate our series together, and your nominate is after mine, meaning you broke your own rules. But, This Series deserves a vote! Magister Ahmad, a Galvanic Humanoid from Alamadia, owner of Ahmadium, in Ahmad 15, At Your Service! 06:18, August 2, 2012 (UTC) #I like this series and it's aliens, they are cool, Dyloxx (Wall - Blog - ) 15:23, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Against # Comments *It's got 19 episodes and like 15 fans, is it too much to say this series may be too good to be original or what?? >XD I talk,draw,and write FAST! (Wall - Blog - ) 11:32, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Pizza Party Created by Batking and nominated by AB. For # Against # Comments *It's kinda new, but it might win. You're a male? Why are you wearing a dress? You're female? How come you like pie? 00:38, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Chris 10: Total Revolution Created by Yoponot and nominated by its creator. For #Yoponot Against # Comments * Category:Others